<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>collision by melody_fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602475">collision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_fox/pseuds/melody_fox'>melody_fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danvers Siblings Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ouch, Whump, but it's mostly danvers sisters, im so sorry why do i hurt my favs this way?, there's supercorp if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_fox/pseuds/melody_fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex jerks awake to the smell of smoke and burnt rubber, the taste of copper thick in her mouth. Her head is swimming and everything is so cold. It takes her a moment before she realizes where she is. </p>
<p>She’s in her car, upside down, her seatbelt still faithfully holding her body in her chair. There are glass fragments all over the roof of the car, the windshield shattered along with the passenger side window, snowflakes gathering in places they never should have ever landed.</p>
<p>And that’s when she remembers her baby sister was sitting in the passenger seat.</p>
<p>Oh, God.</p>
<p>“K-Kara?”</p>
<p>set in season 4 with mind wiped Alex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danvers Siblings Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimaloneandfree/gifts">butimaloneandfree</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s on a cold, snowy Thursday that Kara solar flares for the first time in several months. She’d been doing really well, taking care of herself and keeping up with her solar radiation intake. But then, President Baker had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fire her, and now Kara was banned from the DEO. To top it all off, Alex had asked J’onn to mind wipe all the DEO employees who knew of Kara’s secret identity to protect her from Colonel Haley’s witch hunt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that unfortunately had included Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there had been an enormous alien trashing the docks last night, destroying ships and containers alike. It had taken far longer than normal to subdue him, what with the DEO handling a completely different problem on the other side of the city. Kara had used up all her power trying to take him down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he still got away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Kara was now without backup in nearly every respect. Only J’onn and Nia were still aware of what was going on, but even they didn’t have access to any DEO resources. So Kara was sunlamp-less, very tired and hungry, and frankly, very lonely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This Supergirl gig was better with Alex in the know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara had started only because Alex was in danger. To be honest, she doesn’t know when or even if she would have started using her powers again if Alex’s life hadn’t been threatened on that plane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had always been there. Both when she was Kara Zor-El struggling to process her dead planet and when she was Supergirl, fighting to protect the people of Earth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the first time in fifteen years that Kara had truly been alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first person she’d go to with… well literally anything, is Alex, and now she can’t even do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Kara. You’re a big girl now. You can handle your own problems. Alex is still protecting you, in her own way. Suck it up and push ahead.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll get her back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eventually.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next evening, Kara finds herself seated in the passenger seat of her sister’s car, the two of them headed to Eliza’s home in Midvale for Christmas. Thanksgiving had been celebrated in National City, but the Danvers women had elected to make Christmas just a family affair, and the two sisters were driving out to spend the week with their mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two hours can be a very quiet time when you’re trying to converse with a sister who no longer remembers the biggest, most important thing about you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s mostly been silence and sing-alongs this whole time, some small talk sprinkled throughout. Nothing has really flowed the way it used to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour out from Midvale, Kara settles in for a nap, pulling her coat tightly around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your feet off the dash, you heathen, I just got this cleaned,” Alex says, waking Kara from her slumber as they come to a stop at the first red light they’ve had in several miles, still an entire small town away from Midvale. Kara makes absolutely zero attempt to obey her sister’s request, which prompts Alex to reach over and shove her feet off the dash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You did not just get this cleaned!” Kara laughs, putting her feet right back where they were the moment Alex returns her hands to the wheel, the traffic light now green. “There are still scuff marks from the last time I rode in your car.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s exactly my point. You’re ruining my car. I like this car,” she grumbles, giving Kara another half-hearted nudge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your car is not ruined, it's just fine.” Kara gets cozy again, turning her feet away from Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d feel the same if you had your own car.” Alex reaches over to flick Kara several times, which usually wouldn’t hurt, but yeah. Solar flares suck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow, ow, stop-” Kara bats at her fingers, “You’re wrong, cause I don’t have one and I don’t need one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone needs a car, Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not this a- not me. Nope, I don’t need a car. Super don’t- definitely do not need a car.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex gives her an incredulous side eye. “Really? What’s your plan when I’m not there, walk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And is there something wrong with walking?” Kara shoots back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara, Mom lives two hours from National City. Two hours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you planning to take a hand cart out here? Were you gonna gold rush it up here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the heck does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna turn into the horse girl I always knew you’d be and giddy on up the hill-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, now you’re just being ridiculous-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one being ridiculous-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re too busy arguing to see the large rock in the middle of the road.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex jerks awake to the smell of smoke and burnt rubber, the taste of copper thick in her mouth. Her head is swimming and everything is so cold. It takes her a moment before she realizes where she is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s in her car, upside down, her seatbelt still faithfully holding her body in her chair. There are glass fragments all over the roof of the car, the windshield shattered along with the passenger side window, snowflakes gathering in places they never should have ever landed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s when she remembers her baby sister was sitting in the passenger seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, God.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kara?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice is weak, so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiet. Everything is quiet. She can barely hear her own breathing, let alone Kara’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blood from her nose drips down her face, obscuring her vision. Everywhere aches, but Alex has to move if she’ll be able to see if Kara is alright too. Her medical training is telling her don’t you dare move, any injuries you have can be made worse if you move, but Kara is hurt too, and that is her priority, Kara is her priority. And so she ignores the years of emergency training, and she unbuckles her seatbelt, falling heavily onto her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, shit, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurts. Feels like a few bruised ribs, cracked or broken at the very worst. Breathing hurts even more now that she’s aware of more injuries, and she has to lay there for a moment before she gets her voice back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara?” The blood in her mouth is muffling her calls and the taste makes Alex gag. She spits out a glob of her own blood and almost retches at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara still hasn’t responded, and it’s so dark that Alex can’t see anything. Alex pulls herself across the glass covered roof, inching closer to her sister, intense fear gripping her heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She has to be okay. Kara has to be okay. Please, God, please let my baby sister be okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara? Can you h-hear me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara? Please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A weak, wheezing cough is the first response, and Alex sobs in relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s alive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A- Alexugh?” she whimpers, speaking her name so softly that Alex might have missed it if she wasn’t so focused on her little sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara! Oh thank God, you’re awake!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-a Alexugh, I-” she cuts herself off with another round of pain filled, wet coughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh that is not good. Not good at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex finds Kara’s hand in the dark, grasping them desperately in her need to prove to herself that everything is going to be okay, they’re going to be okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara is going to be okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one hand wrapped tightly around her sister’s fingers, Alex begins searching with the other for a cellphone. Either hers or Kara’s. The pain in her chest is growing with each passing minute, and Kara’s injuries will definitely need looking at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be okay, Kara, just hold my hand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-A-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers bump into a rectangular shape on the roof of the car, her phone, thank God, screen cracked but it still turns on. “We’re going to be fine. I’m going to call for help, I’m going to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexugh-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-call Mom and let her know and-” she dials the well known numbers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-I- I can’t-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-it’s going to be fine, you’re going to be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“9-1-1 what’s your emergency?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-can’t move-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation with the emergency responder is brief, and Alex is soon calling her mother, her grip on Kara’s hand never wavering, even though Kara’s is getting weaker by the minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza goes from happy and excited to worried and frantic in record time, Alex trying to explain the situation as quickly and concisely as possible. Her mother promises to meet them at the hospital, but Alex can tell that there’s something else she wanted to say, some other worry that is not being expressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Kara alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex swallows and winces as the action hurts. “No, Mom, she’s hurt. I don’t know how bad though. It’s- it’s too dark, and- and cold and I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, honey, don’t worry. We’ll- everything is going to be fine. Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A beat passes before Alex answers, a moment for her to take stock of her body. Everything hurts, but a few things hurt a little more than others. “I- I think my ribs are broken,” Alex murmurs, the cold of the evening numbing her whole body. She has no idea how long the two of them were unconscious, every minute that passes she gets colder and more tired, her eyes drooping against all her efforts. Kara has gone silent again. “I- May’ve hit my head or something-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, sweetheart, everything is going to be fine, I’ll meet you at the hospital, but will you stay on the line with me until the ambulance gets there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, okay, good. What do you see? Can you tell me what you can see?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex knows her mother is trying to keep her awake, alert, conscious. A concussion is a very likely injury from a collision such as this, and Alex knows this is the right course of action.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she just wants to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, I’m so tired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, sweetie, but I need you to stay awake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, Kara’s not making any noise-” Alex squeezes Kara’s hand in an attempt to wake her. “Kara- Kara, if I can’t sleep, you can’t. Come on, you gotta-” she swallows another mouthful of blood, “-you gotta wake up-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, honey, stay with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, Kara won’t wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, everything is going to be okay, help is on the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The edges of her vision are going fuzzy and somehow the glass on the roof doesn’t feel uncomfortable anymore. She’s numb. “Kara-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay with me, sweetie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s so tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, I love you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex loses herself to the darkness just as she hears sirens tearing down the road to their battered car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex remembers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy birthday jess &lt;3</p><p>also, if any of this makes any sense, please let me know, becuase i rushed this and i have no idea what's going on anymore but i had an idea and i had to run with it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The plane is going down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex knows it. She’s not going to survive this. None of them are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the man next to her is hyperventilating and it’s driving her mad, and so she tries to reassure him, if only to make him shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t want to die listening to ugly crying, reasonable reaction though it may be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the plane jolts. Instead of continuing its terrifying descent into the city, it starts bottoming out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looks out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a woman. There is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span> holding on to the wing of the plane. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>wing of the plane</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s flying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is flying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looks closer, her expression incredulous and no words coming to her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knows that woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Kara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s something wrong with Kara. She hasn’t answered any of her texts, she hasn’t responded to any calls, from Alex, from Winn, from James or J’onn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something is wrong, and Kara’s apartment door is locked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Alex kicks it in, James and Winn on her tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara?” Gun out at the ready, Alex looks around the room for her baby sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finds Supergirl lying on the floor, an enormous plant latched onto her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water keeps rising. It’s not going to stop, it’s going to rise and rise, and Alex is going to run out of air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s going to die here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is going to die in this glass box God knows where, and she is never going to see Maggie or Kara ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s never going to see her mom again. Or J’onn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex wants to sob, but crying would only help the rising water more. She’s shivering so bad she doesn’t even know if she’s crying or not. She certainly has reason to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry Kara.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry Maggie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water reaches the top, the chainlink ceiling holding her down in the water. As the water continues to run, Alex tries, she tries so hard, to free herself, to live, to breathe, but the water is so cold, and her lungs are burning and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, Kara-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a moment later the glass shatters, pulling her with the current of the water out into the air, into the fresh, life giving oxygen, and Maggie is holding her and crying, and Kara is here, Kara has come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kara is wearing Supergirl’s face and Alex doesn’t know what to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex and her team are speeding through the city. Supergirl is fighting Reign, and the power of the two Kryptonians beating the living hell out of each other is going to literally rip the city apart if no one stops them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Radio in hand, Vasquez is relaying update after update to Alex as she drives the van down street after street, struggling to keep up with the path of the two aliens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex slams the wheel to the right, the tires squealing against the asphalt as they take the corner far more quickly than they should have. Vasquez throws out her arm to catch herself from falling and Alex shouts out an apology but continues her race to the battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrive a block away from the building Reign and Supergirl are apparently battling at the top of, rubble from the fight blocking the rest of their path. Alex jumps out of the car along with the rest of her squad, yelling at them to go, go, go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something is falling from the top of the building as they’re running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some</span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>is falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hit the ground in a spectacular explosion of cement fragments, a crater now made in the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red is unmistakable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Supergirl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as Alex comes to a stop beside the still body, she sees. And her heart stops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Kara.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air has been seeded with kryptonite. Alex calls Kara but she doesn’t remember why. Why is she calling Kara? She should be calling Supergirl. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers are frantic, hitting the familiar speed dial, and her free hand shakes as she’s directing agents, the phone ringing in her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pick up pick up pick up pickup</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brainy is doing something, but nothing seems to be helping, and Alex watches Supergirl’s tracker slowly descending in the atmosphere, J’onn’s getting closer by the second but still so far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara doesn’t answer, but J’onn catches Supergirl, and for some reason that eases Alex’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Supergirl is dying. She can’t breath, the kryptonite is going to kill her if they can’t get her in an isolated area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex calls the only other genius in National City that she trusts, and Lena comes immediately, bringing with her a suit, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole suit</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she made, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Supergirl.  Alex cannot verbally express how grateful she is, and as they enter the sun room, Lena gives her a small, reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And puts the little box containing the life preserving suit on Supergirl’s emblem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex watches as the suit materializes over Supergirl, the visor of the helmet covering Kara’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex wakes upside down in her car, the smell of smoke and burnt rubber in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sister is hanging by her seatbelt beside her, her hands lying limp on the ceiling of the car. Her glasses must have fallen off during the crash; they’re lying on the floor, the glass inside the frames shattered beyond use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara is wearing Supergirl’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything she knows is wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing makes sense anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex wakes to cold, canned oxygen being pumped gently into her nose from a cannula, and a warm weight on her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Eliza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sweetie, it’s me.” Alex relaxes into the sound, slowly blinking as her eyes adjust to the light of the hospital room she’s in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom-” Alex stops herself before she even gets started as a throb of excruciating pain shoots through her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliza’s gentle hand is caressing her forehead, murmurs of comfort attempting to soothe Alex through the pain. “It’s okay, Alex, you’re okay. It’s just a concussion, you’re going to be alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wave passes as Eliza presses the button to feed more drugs in through her IV, and Alex grips her mother’s hand tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s so cozy now, and she’s still so tired even though she’s slept who knows how long. All her body wants to do is go back to sleep and maybe stay there forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then she remembers the crash again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what happened? Mom, why- where’s Kara? Where’s Kara? Is she okay? Please, tell me she’s okay, she has to be okay-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slow down, sweetie, calm down.” Calm and reassuring, just as her mother was when she broke her arm as a kid. The perfect bedside manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex passes a hand over her eyes as she tries to recall as much information as possible of the last few days. Specifically, what she was seeing just moments ago in her dreams. “Mom, I saw- I don’t-” Alex stutters, “Mom, Kara- I dreamed so many things but- Kara was Supergirl in </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them, I don’t... I don’t understand- Mom what’s happening to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliza’s brow furrows as her eyes search Alex’s. Moment after moment passes in silence, and Alex’s anxiety grows, the beeping of her heart rate monitor matching in annoying synchronicity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom…” Alex starts again. “Is- Kara can’t be Supergirl. Can she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still her mother doesn’t answer immediately, choosing to respond with another question. “What do you think, Alex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know… She’s my sister, Kara would have told me. She tells me </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don’t know why she would have hid this-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind is moving faster than she can process, and everything she dreamed while she was unconscious is playing before her eyes again and again and even though her tongue is saying one, her mind is saying another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Supergirl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Alex </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She knew, and she was so proud of her baby sister, the hero, the refugee from a planet long gone who stood for good and hope even when she so often had so little of her own. Kara was Alex’s hero before she remembered she was Supergirl, and now she could see why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiles, tears forming in her eyes as she finally put it together. “She- She didn’t hide it from me, she-” -her mother’s face lights with hope- “Mom, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I knew Kara was Supergirl-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliza laughs as relieved tears fill her eyes. “Yes, yes you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did I forget?” her distraught question is the only thing now that doesn’t make sense. “Mom, why am I missing that? She’s my sister, how could I forget? That’s such a huge part of who she is, and I just… didn’t remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex,” Eliza sighs, “I’m sorry, but it is far more complicated than that. I can explain it better later, but for now what you need to know is this: President Baker tried to force Kara to tell them she was Supergirl, and she refused. Colonel Haley, your boss, then turned it into a witch hunt. She must have figured that at least one DEO agent knew Kara’s identity, and she started questioning everyone. You had the memories of everyone who did know wiped to protect her.” Eliza paused and Alex’s heart sank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that included mine,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You forgot, and so Kara had to go it alone. But what’s more important right this moment is that Kara solar flared before you left to come visit me. That’s why she got hurt in the crash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sat up as quickly as her protesting ribs would allow. “Is she okay? Where is she? Can I see her? Mom, Kara has to be okay-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m trying to tell you!” Eliza gently pushed her back down but left her hand on Alex’s shoulder in a nervous grip. “She’s not okay, her lung collapsed and the doctors rushed her into surgery, but she’s not human. She’s an alien and they don’t know that. They can’t give her human blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to kill her!” Alex nearly shouted, pushing herself back up, throwing off her blankets, Eliza only half heartedly attempting to stop her this time. “Mom, we have to do something! They’re going to kill my sister trying to save her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know!” Eliza holds up her hands in a placating matter. “But if we tell them, there’s no telling how soon Haley will find out. You already went to such lengths to protect Kara’s identity, and I know you know there’s something else we can do to save her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The DEO is absolutely out of the question. Haley will know the minute we get there,” Alex mutters, trying to pace despite having almost no strength to stand and still being attached to an IV bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there someone else you can call?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last time Kara was this hurt, there was only one person Alex thought to call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, where’s my phone? I need to call Lena.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lemme know what you think! ideas, theories, general squealing and screaming, all of the above!</p><p>thanks! love you all! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for making me write this, Jess</p>
<p>imma go nap now</p>
<p>maybe ill write some more of this later</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>